


The magic of pride

by orphan_account



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Coming Out, First Kiss, Other, and i had to add michael and karen because of reasons, but they do kiss, i know this is more focused on the coming out and being acceped than on the kiss, listen, reasons being i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hen, Karen and Michael had planned a day out for everyone to go to pride together. They had been thinking about it since Michael had come out and since they all grew closer with time and considering the year they had, it seemed like a good idea. A day filled with music, happiness and glitter was what everyone needed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	The magic of pride

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this and then all the drama happened and i got distracted and it took me three days so i don't know how this turned out
> 
> Also, i'm gay and want to be accepted and loved and find love, that's what this is. projecting my dream

Hen, Karen and Michael had planned a day out for everyone to go to pride together. They had been thinking about it since Michael had come out and since they all grew closer with time and considering the year they had, it seemed like a good idea. A day filled with music, happiness and glitter was what everyone needed. 

Everyone agreed to meet up a few blocks from the parade and walk there together. Athena and Bobby had declined the invitation but had offered to look after the kids so they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping an eye on them.

“I’m telling you guys, this is the best thing ever.” Chimney said excitedly, and Eddie looked at him with a surprised expression.

“You’ve been here before, Chim?” He asked and Hen let out a laugh. 

Smiling proudly, he answered “Been coming with Hen since the first year of our friendship.” 

“That’s so sweet!” May, who had wanted to come to support Michael, said from her spot beside him. 

“Look who finally decided to show up!” Hen raised her eyebrow at a very distressed looking Buck coming their way. 

“Sorry! Traffic was crazy.” He muttered, his usual smile was replaced with a nervous lip bite and his eyes immediately deflected Maddie’s concerned look. 

He had been so excited when the idea had been proposed, but now that he was there, he was considering giving an excuse to just go back home. 

“No problem, Buckaroo.” Karen said sweetly, giving Hen a reprimanding glare. “We can go now.” They all nodded and started walking to where the music could be heard, five blocks away. 

Buck walked behind them, feeling bad that they all seemed so excited and he was like a dark cloud hovering over them. Maybe he could go without telling them, they probably wouldn’t notice. 

“Evan.” Buck was taken out of his head by Maddie’s voice. He looked down at her and she smiled softly at him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m here for you and you know that. But if you want to go, we can go. Okay?” He smiled weakly at her and nodded. 

Maddie had always supported him and he would always be grateful for that. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of what they would think, but when you’re repeatedly told that who you are is wrong, you eventually start to believe it. 

Once they got into the crowd, everyone was smiling and laughing and all the energy made Buck feel much better. He wasn’t going to be judged there.   
“Hey, Buck.” Chimney called for him over the loud noise. “I thought you would take this chance to show off today.” He said, waving his hands around to show Buck’s plain white shirt and black jeans. 

Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times, frozen in place. Michael must have noticed something because before Maddie could intervene, he spoke up. 

“Come on, man. You think that pretty face isn’t enough to leave all the guys staring?” He joked and winked at him after seeing his relieved expression. Chim tilted his head to the side as if saying “he has a point” and everyone laughed. 

“You’ve never been to pride before?” Karen asked them. Maddie shook her head, answering for both. 

“Our parents weren’t the open minded type.” She shrugged and that was enough of an answer for Karen, who gave them a sympathetic look. 

Buck looked around him, all of his friends having the time of their lives. The way people kept coming up to Karen and hugging her got his attention. He kept staring and saw how a kid started tearing up after she told him she was proud of him. 

Buck couldn’t help the tears that formed in his eyes,threatening to fall. He noticed everyone stopped around him, staring at him with worried faces. 

“Buck, are you okay?” May asked after no one reacted. The tears finally started falling from his eyes 

Maddie stepped in, placing both of her hands on his cheeks, her bottom lip quivering. She pulled him in for a tight, understanding hug. “It’s okay, little brother. We all love you here, you have nothing to be afraid of.” She whispered before pulling back and wiping the tears off Buck’s face. He smiled, thankful when she stayed close to him, a comforting hand on his. 

Everyone was staring at them, looking worried. Buck took a deep breath, hesitating for a second, but then he felt Maddie’s strong grip on his hand and nodded. 

“Guys…” He started. His head felt light and he felt a little nauseous but he kept going. “I...I’m bisexual.” A soft sob escaped him the second he said those words. It was the first time he had openly admitted it out loud and he knew they would accept him just the same, but it didn’t make it less scary. 

“Oh baby.” Karen said and walked up to him, hugging him tightly. She pulled back, just enough to look at his face, one hand over his heart. “I’m proud of you, okay?” She asked him and he nodded, a happy laugh leaving him. 

“We’re all proud of you, Buckaroo.” Chimney reassured him, patting his back.

“Thank you.” He said, a big smile on his face. “That means a lot coming from you guys.” He wiped away the last stray tears and sighed. He felt as a weight he hadn’t realize he had been carrying was lifted and he could finally breathe more freely. 

Everyone gave him some kind of loving sign. Whether a hug, some sweet words or a simple smile with a nod, he appreciated them all. 

They kept moving, enjoying the rest of the parade and laughing when a drag queen threw a rainbow boa around Chim’s neck and pulled him in, shimmying around him. 

Buck let out a loud laugh, and his smile couldn't stop growing, his cheeks were starting to hurt. Then Eddie was beside him, looking at him with a smile of his own and he felt the usual warm around his chest come back. 

"I'm really proud of you. You know that, right?" He said, bumping his shoulder lightly with Buck's. Buck turned his head, blushing at Eddie's soft expression.

"Really?" He asked still, just to keep talking, wanting to see where it would go. 

"Really.” He reassured him, patting his back, hand ligering between his shoulder blades a little longer. “So, you've known you were bi for a long time?" He asked after a moment. 

"I realized it when I was young but my parents weren't really accepting and I stopped thinking about it until…" He bit his lip, looking down at the street. 

"Until what?" Eddie asked, curiosity clear in his voice. “Wait. Sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want-” Eddie tried to correct himself, looking at Buck carefully.

"You." Buck said loud enough for Eddie to stop mid sentence and stare at him, mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. 

“What?” He breathed out, almost stumbling over his own feet while they kept walking. Buck blushed but smiled, taking Eddie’s fluttered expression as a good sign. 

He walked a little ahead, wanting to see what Eddie would do with that new information. 

“I’m bi too.” He heard Eddie blurt out and he opened his eyes wide, turning around to face him. 

“I didn’t just pressure you into coming out, did I?” Buck winced, looking at the change of expressions going through Eddie’s face. He went from shocked, to panicked, to confused, to relieved in the span of two seconds and, if the situation had been different, Buck would have found that amusing. 

“No!” He reassured Buck quickly. “Uh...I’d been wanting to do that for a while now. And what better moment to do that than pride, right?” He smiled awkwardly, making a funny face. And Buck laughed, feeling that warmth in his chest again looking at Eddie’s big smile. 

“I’m proud of you.” He said, walking closer and giving his a tight hug. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, tightening his grip around Buck. 

When Buck tried to pull away, Eddie kept him in place with his hands on his waist, looking at him with a playful smile. 

“Now, you came out to me, I came out to you. You said I was hot and I reminded you you liked guys.” He said, jokingly, and Buck snorted. 

“Did I say that?” He asked, frowning and pursing his lips to contain a smile. 

“Well, you did say I was the reason...didn’t you?” Eddie said, his voice losing the strength and turning hesitant. 

“I did.”Buck reassured him before he could pull away, squeezing his shoulder and smiling softly at him. Eddie smiled and his eyes went from his eyes to his lips. 

If Buck licked his lips and smirked when he saw Eddie swallow hard, no one would know. But he did want to end this day with a bang, so he spoke.

“I’m going to do something now, and you can stop me whenever you want. But I can’t not try it. Not today.” He whispered, slowly leaning in.

He stopped moving once their lips were touching and waited, giving time for Eddie to back away. He didn’t. Instead, he deepened the kiss, pulling Buck closer by the waist and smiling into the kiss when Buck wrapped his arms around his neck. 

It got a little heated once tongues started fighting for dominance and the space between them was non-existent, but they forced themselves to stop when they heard Hen’s voice. 

“Don’t get carried away, guys. There’s kids here!” She joked and everyone laughed. They pulled away, keeping their foreheads together and smiling happily. 

“I’m glad you did that.” Eddie whispered, kissing him again. This time just soft, lingering kisses. 

“Me too.” He smiled, pulling away and offering his hand to Eddie, who took it happily. “Let’s do this.” He said.

Eddie nodded, a big grin on his face too. “Let’s do this.” He gave him a quick peck on the lips before both of them run to catch up with the rest of the group. 

“Ah, the magic of pride.” Chimney said,dramatically putting both hands over his heart and batting his eyes. Maddie smacked him in the arm but laughed. 

“We should have brought them with us years ago.”Hen rolls his eyes at them but with an amused expression on his face. 

“Don’t be mean.” Karen said, frowning at her wife. “I’m proud of you, boys.” She smiled sweetly at them. 

“We all are.” Maddie said softly, sending a proud look at Buck, who smiled in return. 

“Thanks guys.” Eddie answered and Buck looked at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before they started walking forward with the group. 

So much happened in so little time but Chim was actually right, it’s the magic of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried y'all. hopefully you don't hate it


End file.
